Across the Water
by Snoopy.MD
Summary: They needed hope; They found each other. Suliet one-shot.


**AN: **So, this is a short one-shot I decided to write after rewatching LaFleur. I had to make something like that because they're just so cute. They were so lost and miserable and when they found each other it was like everything became small compared to what they have. So I just had to do it. You read and tell me if a I did good. Oh, and english is not my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any mistake. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Across the water**

_"I've been living with a shadow overhead _

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed _

_I've been lonely for so long _

_Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on"_

Ploc. She heard the sound of the little stone coliding furiously with the clean water. . She observed fascinated the moviment the stone had producted on the once so calm water, looking intently to the expanding lines while they formed larger and larger circles. She wondered where that circles were goining. It didn't matter, she concluded; Lucky water. At least it could go somewhere. Somewhere she would give anything to be on again.

She grabbed another stone and trew it on the water. Another explosion was seen, even stronger than the first one. She was angry. She hated the damn water and its freedom. She hated all the people out there taking elevators, seeing snow on Christmas Day, driving cars. She hated all the simple and ordinary people who didn't have to carry guns or run from mosnters in the jungle. She hated that place, at all. She hated the sand, the sun, the sand, the raining season, the stupid yellow houses. She hated the manipulation games, the frustration, the lonliness, the screwing the married guy you don't even love just to feel a little less numb and dead inside. But more than anything, she hated herself and the lifeless, emotionless image she faced every morning in the mirror. She felt nothing.

She trew another stone, this time sending it as far as she could as the wind blew gently on her blond hair. She then looked at the stars, not bothering to see where the stone had gone. She wondered what was there, across the water. Maybe there was something for her. She could only hope.

* * *

_"I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away _

_Just in case I ever need 'em again someday _

_I've been setting aside time _

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind"_

He sat at the beach with a tired look. The cold water was moving almost as if it was being dragged into it's course. Dragged like he was; Cold like he had became. He felt a rush through his body along with the wind in his face. He remembered his mother taking him to Miami when he was just a little boy. He almost let out a sad laughter; His mother would never be proud of the man he had became. But there was no turning back, anyway. That boy was long gone. Cause little boys didn't kill men. Like he had.

He had grown up. And now he was there, sitting on a beach on Australia. A man; He laughed. What a great man; A fuking pathetic murderer who had been enough of a jerk to go to jail for doing the exact same thing that killed his own mother, to leave his own daugher without even look at her once. He was done. He got nothing but his precious revenge.

He looked across the water and, just for a second, he let himself wonder. Maybe he could be different. Maybe he could find someone who would bring that boy back from wherever he was, someone to give him a home, to give him something real and special, someone to make him worth. But that was never going to happen; Because he had no cure. He'd been so broken, for so many time that he had became unfixble.

He then looked at the dark sky. He didn't have any hope.

* * *

_"I'm hoping you'll show me what to do _

_And if you help me to start again _

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end"_

"C'mom, just give me two weeks. That's all I'm askin'" he asked in a plead tone. He had no ideia why he was doing this. He didn't know why he needed so much for her to stay. James Ford had no idea when he had started to care about that woman who a few weeks ago was just a strange; More, she was a enemy by defination. But they had been left behind and gone through a lot together and he would've never imagine to say that, but he really trusted her with his life, like he hadn't trust nobody in his intire life. What a big irony.

She looked at him with an amused look, a smile playing in her lips. There was something in his eyes that told her he was being completly sincere; He really wanted her to stay. And the most surprising part was that, for the first time in the three and half years she had been on that island, she _wanted _to stay. As crazy as it seemed, she was willing to give him this chance. It was just two weeks, right? Who was she kidding? Juliet should know better than anyone that in this place, you could be dead in two weeks, if not worse. But there was just something abou that moment; The sincerity in his eyes, the moonlight shining on the water... Something, she had no idea what, made her say the next few words.

"Alright, two weeks."

They both turned to the water, satisfaction flashing through their eyes. They didn't know what was coming ahead, but who ever knew? They got each other backs and that was all that mattered at the moment. They both smile at the exactly same time. They were seeing the same thing; a line at the horizon; Hope.

* * *

**AN: **Song is "Way Back into Love" from "Song and Lyrics" soundtrack. Thanks for reading. Please make me happy, review! :)


End file.
